Los elementos de la locura
by LucyCLT
Summary: Twilight y sus amigas tienen la primera pesadilla de muchas más que comienzan a tener. Al menos 6 ponis siempre las torturan de maneras horribles en sueños, y comenzarán a perder la razón al tener que tratar con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**La pesadilla de Twilight Sparkle**

Estás acostada y te sientes algo incómoda, intentando dormir, después de toda la noche luchando contra tus propias alas para que se colocaran de una manera cómoda… lo lograste.

De pronto comienzas a escuchar un sonido seco de algo golpeando contra el piso, le restas importancia al pensar que puede tratarse de tu bebé dragón caminando, buscando algún vaso con agua. Pasados unos minutos estos sonidos no cesan, y comienzas a preocuparte.

Aún medio adormilada, abres tus ojos y miras a tu alrededor, aunque por la oscuridad no logras distinguir mucho. Esperas a que tus ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad y te encuentras contigo misma, y al voltear al resto del lugar, te das cuenta de que estás reflejada en todas partes.

Iluminas con magia (de tu cuerno), y reconoces el lugar inmediatamente… Son las viejas minas de Canterlot, las cuales te traen malos recuerdos.

Comienzas a recorrer el lugar, ya sabes dónde está la salida, pero no puedes evitar preocuparte ya que, cuando estabas despierta, yacías en el castillo, en una habitación que te asignó la Princesa Celestia.

Los minutos comienzan a pasar y tu comienzas a desesperarte, debido a que crees que has corrido en círculos.

Comienzas a escuchar los mismos sonidos de hace un rato, acompañado de una risa malvada. Reconoces la voz y abres tus ojos cómo platos.

— ¡Sal de ahí, cobarde! — Le exiges a la dueña de la voz, la reina de los simuladores, Chrysalis, pero a modo de respuesta solo recibes una carcajada aún más fuerte.  
— ¿Crees que saldré sólo porque tú me lo dices? — Pregunta burlonamente otra voz, y el sonido de cascos golpeando contra el suelo comienza a sonar más fuerte.

Te alteras y en un intento de intimidar a aquella poni, extiendes tus alas, pero inconscientemente comienzas a retroceder.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? — Le preguntas intentando sonar valiente.  
— ¡Esa corona debería ser MÍA! — La voz de aquella poni suena como si te tuviera mucho rencor. Hay un punto en que ya no puedes retroceder más, ya que chocas contra pared. Tragas saliva y te preparas para atacar en caso de ser necesario.

— ¿Tuya? — Preguntas con duda.  
— MÍA, pero Celestia tenía que dársela a la primera estúpida que vio. — Concluyó aquella voz, hecha una furia. Sus pasos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más y más cerca.

De pronto aquella poni sale de las sombras. Tiene más o menos tu tamaño, al igual que tú, es una unicornio, pero ella tiene pelaje naranja claro, crin y cola negros con ojos verdes. Su mirada está llena de odio, sientes como se te hela la sangre al ver sus ojos totalmente sin brillo y su sonrisa te obliga a temblar.

— Voy por tu cabeza, Twilight Sparkle. — Dice antes de comenzar a reír otra vez.

Intentas atacarla, pero de alguna manera ella evade todos los ataques y patadas que intentas darle. Te mira con expresión divertida, sonríe, ríe, y se burla de ti cada vez que respiras.

Segundos después estás totalmente exhausta ya que no has podido hacerle ningún rasguño. Caes al suelo sin poder evitarlo, y ella se pone delante de ti.

— Ahora es mi turno… — Dice llena de satisfacción y puedes ver una mirada con un toque de sadismo. Logras distinguir como su cuerno se ilumina de un color morado parecido al del rey sombra, y de pronto sientes una punzada de dolor en tu ala izquierda.

Puedes sentir cómo comienza a desprenderse de tu cuerpo, e incluso puedes verlo reflejado. Montones de sangre comienzan a salir de tu herida. Deseas que termine ya y el ala se desprenda totalmente, pero ella parece leer tus pensamientos y no te concede tu deseo. Al contrario, comienza a arrancarte las plumas una por una.

De tus ojos brotan lágrimas debido al dolor, pero tratas de no quejarte intentando mantener algo de dignidad. Intentas moverte o atacar, pero no puedes ya que ella te tiene totalmente inmovilizada con magia.

— ¡Princesa Twilight, Princesa Twilight! — Escuchas una voz conocida, y no puedes evitar sonreír al escucharla.  
— Alguien ha venido a rescatarme… — Piensas y miras al reflejo de tu agresora, pero ella ni siquiera parece inmutarse.

Cierras tus ojos intentando disminuir el dolor de tu ala izquierda, aquella voz comienzas a escucharla más fuerte, y de pronto…

Despiertas, comienzas a jadear y estás empapada en sudor. Miras tu ala izquierda y vez que está unida, sana, y con todas sus plumas, pero extrañamente aún te duele.

— ¿Está bien, su alteza? — Te pregunta Flash, uno de los nuevos miembros de la guardia real. En su mirada notas que está totalmente preocupado, pero sólo te limitas a asentir con la cabeza.

¿Eso había sido sólo un sueño? Te preguntaste.

— La Reina Celestia desea verla en el comedor a las 1500 horas. — Te dice sin más.  
— Gracias…

Flash hace una reverencia antes de irse de tus aposentos. Bostezas, y te vas al baño. Te acicalas lo más rápido posible, una vez que terminas te miras al espejo y te pones tu corona por simple formalidad. Tratas de poner tu mejor sonrisa, pero te es imposible ocultar tu inquietud.

Esperas a que llegue la hora indicada. No quieres salir de tu habitación. Das vueltas en círculos sin poder quitarte ese extraño sueño y el dolor de tu cabeza. El bebé dragón te mira preocupado, pero evita hacerte preguntas debido a tu expresión.

Llega la hora y vas hasta el comedor, caminas lentamente contemplando el largo techo, las largas paredes llenas de vitrinas, las persianas blancas y el comedor blanco con las sillas blancas… también extremadamente grande.

Miras a tu frente y rápidamente te sientas al lado de la blanca semidiosa, la cual te saluda cálidamente, cómo cada día desde que eres su estudiante.

— Buenos días, Twilight Sparkle.

— Buenos días. — Le devuelves el saludo sin muchos ánimos

— ¿Sucede algo? — Te pregunta con su voz elegantemente preocupada. A pesar de que ella es cómo tú segunda madre, no sabes que decirle, y ella lo nota. — Twilight, si nuestros súbditos te ven mal, pensarán que todo está mal…

Miras al suelo y después vuelves a mirar a la princesa Celestia. Ella parece mirarte de la manera en que una madre mira a su hijo (o una abuela a su nieto), y te sonríe para animarte a hablar. No sabes si contarle sobre tu sueño o no, ya que a ti no te parece tan serio, a pesar de qué te está afectando más de lo que piensas.

Antes de que puedas abrir el hocico, las puertas del gran comedor vuelven a abrirse, captando la atención de ambas.

— Perdona la tardanza, Tía. — Dice la princesa Luna con una leve reverencia, pero inmediatamente vuelve a poner la cabeza muy en alto, y aunque te mira con una gran sonrisa, tienes un mal presentimiento.

Tratas de devolverle la sonrisa, pero sabes que no puedes ocultar tus emociones. Aunque estás feliz por verla, no puedes disimular que aquel sueño fue tan real que te agobia.

Ella sigue avanzando elegantemente, y comienzas a notar que tras de ella hay una poni que te parece extrañamente familiar. Al principio lo atribuyes a de está saltando y tiene una gran sonrisa al igual que tu amiga Pinkie Pie. Ella te sonríe aún más y tú le sonríes también, sin siquiera preguntarte que hace ella aquí.

Decides ponerle más atención, y te das cuenta de que ella es un unicornio y que su crin de un negro brillante y profundo a la vez lo tapaba.

Su pelaje era cómo el de Applejack, pero era mucho más claro, y sus ojos también eran verdes cómo los de tu amiga.

Te das cuenta de que es el unicornio de tu sueño. Abres los ojos como platos y miras a Celestia en un intento de advertirle, pero sólo puedes verla a ella sonriendo y mirándote de la misma manera en que te mira a ti. No te agrada nada. Volteas de nuevo a aquella poni (a tu opinión, psicópata) y sigue mirándote con esa cínica sonrisa.

Aunque quieres atacar, te paralizas totalmente cuando te das cuenta de que ahora están cara a cara. Te mira fijamente y tú la miras, pero de pronto ella se arrodilla ante ti.

— Es un placer conocerla, su alteza. — Te dice antes de alzarse de nuevo, y sigue sonriendo.

— Twilight, ella es Green Ametist. Green, Twilight Sparkle. — Luna las presenta, y parece realmente contenta por su encuentro.  
— Ella es tu nueva estudiante. — Te aclara Celestia.  
— ¿Mi estudiante?

No puedes evitar sentirte algo aturdida.

Volteas a ver a tu atacante en sueños, la cual no cabe en sí de la felicidad.


	2. II: Pastelito Rosa

Pastelito rosa

— Pinkie Pie, ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Le preguntó Twilight, más molesta que asustada. — ¡CORRE!  
— Oh, chicas. — Dijo Pinkie, y rió divertida. — ¿Qué no lo entienden? — Sonrió y comenzó a cantar. — Cuando era una pequeña y el sol se iba a ocultaaaar…  
— Díganme que ella no está…  
— Sí está. — La interrumpió Rarity.

Pinkie Pie siguió feliz con su canción hasta el final, y logró levantar el animo de todas con su alegre canción sobre reírse del miedo.

Siguieron caminando, pero las quejas de Rarity no se hicieron esperar.

— Rarity, piensa que al final encontrarás muchas y brillantes joyas. — Le dijo, esperando respuesta, pero ella no contestó. — ¿Rarity? — Pinkie Pie volteó. Pero no la vio.

Pensó qué quizás se debía a que sus ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, así que los cerró unos segundos para que se olvidaran de la luz y después los abrió, pero con un resultado peor. Ninguna de sus amigas estaba ahí.

Pinkie comenzaba a sentirse asustada al estar completamente sola en el oscuro, frío y extraño Bosque Everfree… pero como de costumbre, puso una buena cara y rió.

— Ya entiendo… — Dijo para sí misma — Juguemos a mi juego favorito, ¿Dónde está Pinkie Pie? — Su tono de voz era feliz, aunque algo tembloroso debido al frío.

Comenzó a brincar por ahí, como de costumbre, y vio un par de arbustos moverse. Sonrió para sí misma, satisfecha de haber encontrado a una de sus amigas. Se acercó a ellos y los abrió.

— ¡AQUÍ ES…! ¿Tá…?

En los arbustos no había nadie conocido para ella. Sólo vio un unicornio azul mar, un poco más grande que ella. Estaba hincado, buscando algo… De pronto, él deja las cosas que estaba haciendo y voltea a ver al poni rosada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en el bosque tan solita? — Le pregunta a Pinkie Pie, y acto seguido se pone derecho. En su tono de voz se podía distinguir que estaba sorprendido, e incluso, preocupado.

Pinkie vio al unicornio más detenidamente. Tenía la crin negra, algo larga, totalmente revuelta. Tenía rasgos duros, y su mirada todo lo contrario, parecía apacible, de aspecto simpático. Sus ojos eran verdes tirando a azules. A primera vista, parecía un poni tan alegre como Pinkie Pie.

Si Rarity estuviera aquí, pensaría que es un unicornio increíblemente atractivo.

— Oh no, no estoy sola. — Lo corrigió Pinkie con un tono alegre. El unicornio volteó a ambos lados antes de volverla a mirar.  
— Pues yo te veo bastante sola… — Su tono de voz era de preocupación.  
— Es porque estamos jugando a las escondidas. — Aclaró con su habitual sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se despidió del unicornio con un gesto y siguió su búsqueda normalmente.

El unicornio, no muy convencido, y más que nada, preocupado por el poni que acababa de conocer, la siguió por detrás. Sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era totalmente extraño. ¿Qué pensarías si un poni al que no conoces te sigue por la noche, cuando tú estás totalmente solo?

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó. Pinkie Pie se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo con curiosidad.  
— ¿Sí?  
— El bosque puede ser peligroso para un poni— Dijo— Especialmente de noche… y ya que Nightmare Moon regresó, pues… — _¿Qué estupideces estoy diciendo?_ Se preguntó, queriéndose dar en la frente con uno de sus cascos— Déjame acompañarte… sólo hasta que las encuentres y puedan regresar a Ponyville. — Su voz sonaba casi como un ruego.

Cualquier poni hubiera pensado que eso también sería muy extraño, pero Pinkie, que nunca pensaba mal de los ponis a quienes no conocía, sólo sonrió.

— Seguro. — Respondió sonriente.  
— Por cierto… no me presenté… — Comentó el unicornio cuando reanudaron su caminar — Me llamo Blueberry Cake. — Acto seguido iluminó el camino con su cuerno.  
— Pinkie Pie. — Ella también se presentó y se detuvo delante de él. — Y es todo un gusto conocerte. — Agregó, invadiendo el espacio personal del unicornio, el cual solo retrocedió, un poco nervioso.

El único que parecía estar siendo cauteloso era Blueberry, el cual estaba constantemente alerta a cualquier pequeño ruido que se pudiera escuchar. El ulular de los búhos, los aullidos de los lobos, el crujir de las ramas… incluso el sonido de sus propios cascos.

Pinkie, por su parte, ni siquiera se fijaba por dónde saltaba. Más de una vez casi cae a la nada, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

— Y normalmente me gusta el frío, pero sólo cuando estoy abrigada, porque a nadie le gusta el frío cuando te obliga a temblar. ¿Mencioné qué sé patinar? ¡Lo hacía desde que era una pequeña potranca! Aunque a mi papá nunca le… — Pinkie no paraba de hablar y de hablar. Y comenzaba a caerle muy bien a Blueberry, pero eso no le servía para bajar la guardia. Aunque, por otro lado, le servía para distraer un poco su mente de todos los problemas que había tenido últimamente, y no pensar en que sus amigas probablemente estarían muertas…

_¡Sus amigas!_

— ¿Y cómo son tus amigas? — Le preguntó Blueberry, sintiéndose estúpido. Ella le está contando absolutamente toda su vida, y está ayudándole a buscar a sus amigas cuando aún no sabe cómo son.  
— Oh, todas ellas son geniales. Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash (Yo le digo Dashie), Rarity y Twilight. Fluttershy es una pegaso… — Comenzó a describirlas a la perfección a cada una. Blueberry pudo imaginarlas con todo lujo de detalles.  
— Todas parecen muy agradables… — Comentó después de unos minutos —,pero dices que Twilight es un poco amargada, ¿No? — Opinó  
— No siento que sea amargada. — Admitió Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa, pero aún así daba la impresión de estar realmente seria. — Es normal ser así cuando llegas a un pueblo nuevo y no tienes ningún amigo, pero quiero ayudarla a…

Blueberry no la dejó seguir avanzando, ya que le puso una pata en frente. Pinkie quiso quejarse, pero repentinamente lo notó increíblemente serio, y enojado. Ya ni siquiera la miraba, su vista estaba totalmente concentrada al frente.

Pinkie Pie decidió seguir la trayectoria de su mirada, y pudo ver a sus amigas riendo felizmente.

Quiso ir con ellas, pero Blueberry no la dejaba avanzar, la tenía detenida con magia, una especie de campo de fuerza al cual no se podía entrar o salir. (Y ni siquiera él supo cómo lo hizo)

— ¿Y viste cómo de pronto empezó a cantar? — Les preguntó Rainbow Dash, entre risas. La pegaso revoloteaba encima de las cabezas de las demás.  
— Estaba ligeramente desafinada… — Opinó Fluttershy, quién aún se veía algo asustada al estar en el fondo del bosque Everfree. Ella estaba con los cascos en la tierra, mirando cautelosamente hacia los lados. Por un momento, Pinkie creyó que Fluttershy la vio, pero este pensamiento fue rápidamente disipado  
— Sin mencionar las caras qué hacía… — Applejack comenzó a imitarla, haciendo que todas rieran otra vez.  
— ¡Y su cabello! — Exclamó Rarity como si estuvieran hablando de algún crimen grave. — ¡Todo-un-desastre! Estaba lleno de algodón de azúcar… demasiado algodón de azúcar — Agregó después de unos momentos.  
— Espero que no salga mientras confrontemos a Nightmare Moon. — Deseó Twilight.

Pinkie estaba con la boca abierta. No sabía exactamente cómo sentirse. Feliz por saber que las encontró, enfadada y ofendida por la manera en que se expresaron de ella… o triste y sola, porque está más qué claro que no quieren ser sus amigas. Ellas nunca fueron sus amigas.

— Ellas… ¿Cómo pudieron expresarse así de mí? — Preguntó mirando a Blueberry, pero él notó que la pregunta era para sí misma, por lo que sólo se limitó a abrazarla, y ella le correspondió.  
— A veces, es mejor estar solo… — _Maldita sea, no soy bueno con estas cosas.  
_— Ya no importa… — Pinkie intentó hacerse la fuerte sin éxito alguno, y comenzó a llorar a mares. — Fue un placer conocerte, gracias… — Pudo decir después de varios minutos de Blueberry intentando calmarla.

Comenzó a correr con la cabeza baja en un impulso de estupidez. Sólo quería irse, no le importaba si tendría que vivir en la noche eterna en el eterno bosque Everfree. No se paró a preguntarse cómo volvería a Ponyville si llegara a perderse, ni nada.

— ¿¡A dónde vas!? — Blueberry corrió para poder alcanzarla, pero Pinkie no disminuyó el paso, siguió corriendo.  
— A Ponyville. — Contestó mecánicamente.  
— Es muy peligroso de noche. — Exclamó Blueberry (más preocupado qué molesto) una vez que pudo ir más rápido que ella y cortarle el paso, colocándose al frente de ella. Pinkie casi se golpea contra su pecho. — Bueno, es obvio que será de noche en un buen rato… porque… Nightmare Moon… — Comenzó a divagar, realmente sin saber qué decir. — Hasta que se resuelva, puedes estar conmigo. — Le ofreció finalmente, para ya no estar divagando más.

Pinkie Pie, de pronto, recuperó los ánimos que había perdido. Aceptó sin dudarlo, con muchos saltos de por medio. El unicornio parecía un poco más aliviado.

Afortunadamente la casa de Blueberry no quedaba demasiado lejos. Y tampoco fue muy difícil encontrarlo. Blueberry, aunque su cutiemark era un gorrito de chef, también poseía algunas dotes mágicas al ser un unicornio. No tanto como Twilight o Celestia, pero era suficiente como para la levitación, iluminar… y dejar rastros que solo puedas ver tú.

—… Y ese truco es realmente útil, especialmente cuando vives en lo profundo de un bosque. — Le explicó el unicornio, el cual tenía un buen rato hablando con Pinkie Pie. Ella estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué vivía ahí en lugar de los demás ponis, pero no pudo abrir la boca.— Hemos llegado. — Anunció

Pinkie observó la fachada de la casa. Era una pequeña cabaña por fuera, parecía abandonada y vieja. Algunos cristales estaban rotos. No estaba en las condiciones óptimas, pero parecía algo acogedora, aunque el jardín que había alrededor de ella estaba bastante descuidado.

Ambos entraron, Pinkie Pie primero en un gesto de caballerosidad de Blueberry. El unicornio encendió varias velas con magia, y ya se pudo ver algo en la oscuridad.

Había un pequeño sofá con una pequeña mesa. Muy desgastados, por cierto. Un poco más al fondo, había una pequeña cocina con varias repisas y barras, aunque pequeñas, parecían cumplir muy bien con su función.

De pronto algo hizo que Blueberry se alertara. Parecía el rugido de un gran dragón. Se preparó para atacar en caso de que fuera necesario. Pasaron unos pocos segundos para que sonara otra vez. Entonces Pinkie comenzó a reírse.

— Uh… ¿Tienes hambre? — Le preguntó cuando sonó la tercera vez. Asintió algo nerviosa.

Ambos se dedicaron a preparar la cena. Terminaron totalmente sucios, llenos de masa y demás cosas, pero se la pasaron muy bien y, además, prepararon cupcakes a modo de postre.

— Pero entonces me quedé sin mi "ingrediente especial…" — Decía Blueberry mientras con su magia atraía la bandeja de cupcakes hacia su mesa. — Eran el secreto de mis cupcakes… y desde que se me acabó, ya no me saben igual… — Explicó, desanimado.  
— ¿Por qué no lo buscas en Ponyville? — Preguntó Pinkie, mientras mordía su cupcake. — Seguro encuentras lo que buscas.  
— Es más fácil conseguirlo en el bosque. — Dijo sonriente.  
— ¿Y cuál es el ingrediente? — La parte curiosa hacía su aparición detrás de esa sonrisa alegre y su mirada ansiosa.

Blueberry hizo gesto de estar pensativo y miró al techo. No duró más de tres segundos así antes de voltear a ver a la poni rosada.

— Un cocinero nunca revela sus secretos. — Guiñó el ojo y Pinkie hizo un puchero. Ambos rieron y la poni de tierra decidió respetar ese secreto.

La animada charla de los dos ponis siguió y siguió. Normalmente eso pasaba si juntabas a dos ponis alegres y muy sociables. Llegaron a saber muchas cosas sobre el otro, y gracias a Nightmare Moon seguro pasarían juntos una gran temporada. Tal vez el bosque Everfree no es un buen lugar para una poni de tierra, pero estamos hablando de Pinkie Pie.

Ambos hubieran seguido gastando bromas de no ser porque Pinkie comenzó a sentirse mareada después de arrasar con la mayor parte de la bandeja ella sola.

— Y esta será tu habitación…

Pinkie Pie miró, había una cama individual con sábanas azules pegada a la pared de madera. No era demasiado amplia pero contaba con el espacio suficiente. Tenía un pequeño armario y un espejo, junto con una ventana de cristal que permitía ver al exterior.

— ¿Y tú dónde dormirás? — Preguntó Pinkie, consciente de que esa era la única habitación en toda la casa.  
— En el sofá. — Aclaró con sonrisa en el hocico.

Sin esperar respuesta con magia abrió uno de los cajones y con su boca tomó una cobija, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la sala.

— Güeñas Nochgües* — Le deseó a Pinkie. Ella no podía replicar ya que sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo, pero se hizo la fuerte. Él se puso la cobija en el lomo para poder hablar claramente. — Cualquier cosa, estaré en la sala.

Apenas salió de la habitación, ella se dejó caer en la cama. No tardó absolutamente nada en quedarse dormida. Hizo caso omiso al frío.

Después de unas horas, despertó. Estaba tan oscuro que no sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o no. Volteó a todos lados buscando la ventana, esperando encontrar algo de luz, sin éxito. Quiso poner uno de sus cascos ante su rostro para comprobar esa frase de "Está tan oscuro que podría poner mi casco en mi cara y no verlo", pero algo lo sostenía fuertemente. De hecho, ella estaba atada de sus extremidades por cuerdas, y unos cinturones de cuero también la tenían atada del cuerpo, justo en el tórax a manera de "x", sobre una plataforma de madera.

Se asustó demasiado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿QUIÉN y CÓMO la llevaron ahí sin que ella se despertara? Esta vez los consejos de la abuela no funcionarían, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Escuchó que alguien se acercaba, y aplastó las orejas y la cola. Comenzó a forcejear en un intento desesperado por liberarse. Dejó de tratar cuando vio que su amigo más reciente (Y posiblemente, más cercano) salía de las sombras. Lo miró con esperanza. Grandes, grandes esperanzas, tantas que no notó el carrito que traía con él. Subió las orejas y puso los ojos muy grandes antes de comenzar a hablar.

— ¡Blueberry! — Exclamó — ¡Ayúdame, no puedo moverme! — Rogó

— Claro que no puedes, — Respondió sonriente. — Eso es porque estás atada. No creí que tendría que aclarártelo, creí que eras más inteligente… — Dijo cada vez bajando más y más el volumen de su voz en la última frase. Rió de su propio chiste, y Pinkie se veía más confundida que asustada.  
— Sácame de aquí… — Rogó con más fuerza. Si pudiera, se inclinaría sobre sus patas.  
— Uh… lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. — Se disculpó sin dejar de sonreír. Pinkie lo miraba de manera suplicante. — Verás… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que se me terminó mi ingrediente especial? Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir más. — Aclaró.

— Claro, te ayudaré. — Su voz era increíblemente temblorosa, subiendo varias octavas debido a la ansiedad. Se estaba asustando y no sabía por qué. — ¿Cuál es tu ingrediente especial? — Su hocico se curvó en una increíblemente forzada sonrisa.

Tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta. No quería escucharla.

— Tú, tontita. — Soltó una carcajada mientras los ojos de Pinkie Pie se abrían cómo platos. — Te haré un delicioso pastelito.

A pesar de ser inútil, trató de poner de nuevo en práctica los consejos de la abuela.

— ¡Ajajay, qué gracioso! — Su risa era exagerada. — ¡Me convertirás en un pastelito! "Te haré un delicioso pastelito" — Imitó su voz lo mejor que pudo y siguió riendo, como si fuera la mejor de las bromas. — Tú ganas, eres el mejor bromista del mundo…  
— Awwww, gracias Pinkie. — Se mostró agradecido e hizo una pequeña reverencia, entonces volvió a ponerse en cuatro patas y la miró fijamente. — Pero no he hecho ninguna broma en los últimos cinco minutos, así que no puedo aceptar tu cumplido.

Con la mirada comenzó a estudiarla. Su rostro asustado y confundido, su esponjada crin y cola con forma de algodón de azúcar…

— Por favor… Blueberry… pensé qué éramos amigos…  
— ¡Y lo somos! — Coincidió, entonces puso un casco en uno de los pómulos de la asustada poni para asegurarse de que no le quitaría la mirada de encima. — Es por eso que estoy tan contento de que estés aquí. ¡Pasarás tus últimos momentos solo conmigo!

Comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado y se separó de ella, dirigiéndose hacia su carrito. Con su hocico retiró el mantel gris de este y Pinkie pudo distinguir varios tipos de cuchillos y demás cosas punzocortantes, algunas de las cuales ella no conocía y solo había visto en televisión.

Sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos cuando se imaginó siendo atravesada o mutilada por cada uno de aquellos instrumentos…

— Hora de comenzar. — Murmuró Blueberry mientras la miraba. Relamiéndose el hocico, disfrutando la cara de terror de la poni rosada. Esta vez tomó una navaja con la magia de su cuerno y la acercó peligrosamente al flanco derecho de Pinkie.  
— ¡ESPERA! — Gritó desesperada. — ¡Está bien, eres el mejor bromista del mundo! ¡Ya desátame! ¡Esto NO es divertido! — Su desesperación se fue convirtiendo en rabia poco a poco.  
— ¿Entonces por qué te estabas riendo? — Preguntó confundido. Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos de Pinkie.  
— Los Cake se preguntarán dónde estoy… Todo el pueblo notará qué no estoy y…  
— Oh Pinkie, no te preocupes. — Dijo en tono tranquilizador y se acercó a ella para limpiar sus lágrimas. — Realmente no te necesitan… Y, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevo haciendo esto? — Le preguntó sonriendo. Pinkie se aterró más. — No pueden sospechar de un pony que no han visto jamás.  
— Por eso vives en el bosque… — Dijo para sí misma. — Prometo no decirle a nadie de tus cupcakes, pero, por favor…  
— Oh Pinkie… Lo siento. — Se disculpó nuevamente mientras de nuevo acercaba la navaja, esta vez, a su casco propio. — Es que, salió tú número y… ya sabes, yo no hago las reglas…

Pinkamena comenzó a forcejear de nuevo, esta vez para evitar que la navaja la tocara.

— ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! ¡UN MALDITO MONSTRUO! ¡ESPERO QUE…! — Dejó de hablar al sentir el filo en su piel, sintiendo cómo la atravesaba. No pudo evitar quejarse, pero de pronto Blueberry lo alejó y la miró, pensativo.  
— Tal vez si… — Se devolvió a su carrito y dejó la navaja en su lugar, entonces sacó unas tijeras y las manipuló con magia. Miró a Pinkie con sadismo en sus ojos, el cual llegaba a su sonrisa. Aplastó sus orejas y comenzó a llorar. No sollozaba. Las lágrimas bajaban silenciosamente desde sus ojos hasta su nuca.  
— ¿Qué me vas a hacer?  
— Un delicioso pastelito. — Reiteró. — Pero…

Con sus cascos apretó la nuca de Pinkie y la obligó a abrir la boca, e incluso, a sacar la lengua en busca de un poco de aire. Ella vio como las tijeras llegaban a esta y comenzó a jadear.

— Las malas palabras causan malos sentimientos, Pinkie. — Dijo antes de comenzar a reír como un loco mientras con la parte filosa de las tijeras comenzaba a raspar la lengua. Pinkie no podía volver a meter la lengua porque Blueberry la tenía retenida con magia.

Después de varios minutos llorando debido al dolor, Blueberry no podía cortar la lengua, pero él no tenía prisa alguna. Disfrutaba del dolor de la poni rosada, y de cada poni que había pasado por ese cuarto.

Dejó las tijeras en su lugar y tomó un cuchillo que parecía aún más afilado, y cortó la lengua de Pinkie de una vez. Pinkie gritó adolorida, pero ahora era incapaz de articular cualquier palabra.

La lengua de Pinkie terminó en un balde, y la sangre en otra.

Con las mismas tijeras de hace rato, Blueberry comenzó a atravesar la piel de Pinkie alrededor de su cutiemark, en forma de círculo. Apenas terminó arrancó ese pedazo de piel con los dientes y repitió el proceso del otro lado.

— Sabes deliciosa. — Comentó un alegre unicornio mientras mordisqueaba ese pedazo de carne. A Pinkie se le revolvió el estomago al ver como su cutiemark era mordido.

Cerró los ojos para no seguir contemplando esa escena, aunque eso no fuera a ayudar mucho. Pocos segundos después sintió una especie de mordisco en su oreja derecha. No dolía. Se sentía húmedo y hacía cosquillas.

Abrió los ojos y notó que estaba entre cuatro paredes. Una rosada, familiar y acogedora habitación… su propia habitación. Suspiró aliviada y puso uno de sus cascos en su lengua. Esta estaba como siempre. Gummy estaba prendida a su oreja para despertarla.

— Oh, ¿Tienes hambre? — Le preguntó mientras lo quitaba de su oreja.

Todo eso había sido un mal sueño… un sueño aterradoramente vívido. La primera pesadilla que la poni rosada había tenido en varios años. "Afortunadamente, solo son sueños." Se dijo.

Dejó a su cocodrilo mascota en el suelo junto con un tazón de comida. Miró a su reloj de pared y se metió rápidamente al baño para acicalarse lo más rápido posible. Se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir al trabajo.

Corrió rápidamente hacia Sugar Cube Corner. Al encontrar la puerta cerrada, su Pinkie-sentido no dejó de molestarla. Algo extraño, y posiblemente malo, iba a pasar.

Decidió esperar unos segundos para volver a tocar. Caminó en círculos para calmar la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir. Nadie abrió.

Con sus patas traseras pateó las puertas hasta que la cerradura se rompió y pudieron abrirse. Entró a paso apresurado, mirando todo el lugar por encima.

Absolutamente todo parecía normal, pero aún así estaba alerta.

— ¿Señores Cake? — Preguntó al viento, esperando que saliera el señor Cake o su yegua. Solo obtuvo silencio en respuesta. Revisó bajo las mesas y tras el mostrador.

Detuvo su búsqueda cuando escuchó una campanita, que anunciaba que alguien acababa de entrar. Fue hacia la entrada y salida del lugar para ver de quién se trataba, y la piel se le erizó.

— Hola… eh… — Era un unicornio alto, azul mar, de abundante crin negra con ojos verde-azulados. — ¿Pinkie Pie? — Con magia dejó una caja de color cían sobre una mesa cercana.

Pinkie tragó saliva a la vez que asintió. Tenía deseos de correr muy lejos sin importar a donde. Se trataba del mismo unicornio de su pesadilla.

— Me llamo Blueberry. — Se presentó formalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Apartó su mirada de la pony rosada y miró la caja cían con mucho cariño, mientras con magia la abría. De ella, salió flotando un cupcake. — Seremos compañeros a partir de ahora… — En su voz y en su mirada se notaban cierta emoción, como la de Pinkie cuando consiguió el trabajo ahí. — Es un gusto conocerle. — Le ofreció un casco y un cupcake flotante.

La poni rosada miró el cupcake del unicornio con cautela. Era rosado y tenía un dibujo de tres globos. Uno amarillo o otros dos azules. Aterrada y con el estómago revuelvo, lo tiró al suelo y golpeó el casco del unicornio. Comenzó a jadear y lo miró de manera amenazante. Blueberry se veía confundido, e inmediatamente se mostró enojado.

— Si no lo querías, pudiste habérmelo dicho.

Pinkie lo miró confundida. Inmediatamente volteó a ver a uno de sus costados… Su cutiemark estaba ahí, cómo si nada… Fue una falsa alarma.

* * *

* Buenas noches.


End file.
